Peices of You
by Dark Angel 13388
Summary: (KyoXTohru) Tohru is forced into forgetting the Sohmas, and even though Kyo tried to prevent it, Akito prevailed. Now, the Sohma family is trying to move on with life. However, some memories can never be forgotten.
1. Should I Forget Too?

Author's Note: Erm…bored…Friday…fic time! I've recently become hopelessly obsessed with Fruits Basket. So, I wrote this. Yes…I support Kyo and Tohru pairings and that's obviously what I'm going to write. I'm sure this 'idea' has been done to death in the Furuba fan fiction world but I honestly didn't cheat. Heck, I haven't read any fan fiction in months. Been too busy for that. But urges do come.

No flames please…if you dislike something, be mature about it.

Oh yes, I only follow the manga. Therefore…shizz is based off the manga. As well as eye colors and such. Oh yes, my thoughts on Akito's voice in the following…it really did make me shiver. Its just at that half talking/half whispering range and creeps me out.

EDIT: I fixed typos.

EDIT: Changed a few lines...including the "Kyo...I...love you..." It didn't fit...and it was bugging me. So, I changed it to something else and I believe it makes more sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! Promise!

****

Pieces of You

Chapter One

Should I Forget Too?

"_It doesn't matter if they are good or bad memories…so long as they are mine…I want to hold them in my heart for always…because I truly want to believe…that I will overcome them…Someday I will overcome those memories…and turn them into memories that I can be proud of…" Tohru Honda, Volume 4_

"Please…I promise I won't tell! You know I won't tell! I wasn't trying to hurt you!" Tohru cried, her brown hair clinging to her forehead in the rain that was slamming harshly into her shaking body. She fell to her knees, sending up the mud around her and covering her dark blue uniform with dark brown stains. She sobbed, her cries breaking through the sound of rain pouring from the dark sky. "Please…please…" She bowed her head, tears slowly creating an ivory path down a mud-stained cheek.

"I'm sorry, Tohru," a man spoke, looking down upon her, regret already forming in his violet eyes. Rain dripped from his chin as he brushed his black hair from his face. He did not want to do this. He didn't want to hurt another person…not after last time.

She grabbed onto his shirt from the ground, her shaking, dirty hand clinging to him desperately. "Please, Hatori…please don't…I…I don't want to forget." Hatori simply stared at the girl, trying his hardest not to show how much what he was going to do was going to break his heart. He could feel cold eyes staring at his back, urging him to continue.

"Continue, Hatori…" a soft venomous voice began, barely above a whisper. It caused chills to run down your spine, "Quickly. She deserves it." His lips slid into a sadistic grin as the rain began to pick up. He wasn't going to allow some filthy girl to steal away his family. They were his.

"I'm sorry…" Hatori apologized, emotionlessly looking at Tohru, who's head was still bowed towards the ground. He slowly raised his pale hand to her head, hovering inches over her long brown hair. She looked up suddenly, and her expression caused his eyes to widen in shock. She was smiling. Her blue eyes filled with sadness; red and swollen from crying, and her face covered in dirt as she sat in the mud. But she was smiling. He couldn't remember how long he had been standing there like that, his hand raised over her, looking down on her innocent face. Could he live with committing the act? Was this really all for the better?

"Hatori! Do it now," the voice added again, this time more demand present in his tone. The man walked forward, his thin, frail body putting up a weak effort against the heavy assault of the rain. His black hair was matted over his grey eyes, making seeing through the sheet of water an even harder task.

"Y…yes…" Hatori stuttered in reply, reluctantly looking back at Tohru. She was still smiling.

She laughed a bit, "Don't worry. I…I understand why you need to do this. It…it makes me sad…but I…I know that this is how things need to be, Hatori." Hatori looked shocked at this, and her smile only grew.

"No matter what…meeting all of you…its made me happy. Really, and truly happy, Hatori. Even…if I forget you all…my memories won't be gone. Its like a chain…our memories are linked together. So…maybe…I can find a way to re-link the chain…if I really try," she explained, the thought seeming very silly to her, but comforting, "And no matter what…all of you…will always be here." She smiled brightly again, tears spilling from her eyes as she placed clasped hands over her heart.

"So, Hatori…if…if you really must-"

"You're taking too long!" Akito screamed, shoving the young doctor out of the way. Hatori stumbled backwards, his back hitting a tree hard and he grunted in pain. Akito, however, had a firm grasp on Tohru's hair, pulling her to her feet so they were eye to eye. She squinted her eyes shut in pain, whimpering slightly as he shook her.

"You filthy, disgusting-" he was cut off as a body slammed into his, sending both of them into the ground and sending up splashes of thick mud. Akito released Tohru and she fell to the ground weakly, choking back sobs.

"Fool…" Akito spat, getting slowly off of the ground, mud dripping from his body. It was in his hair, covering his clothing, and on his face, the rain creating odd trails as it wove its way down. Akito walked slowly towards his attacker, who had been making his way towards the girl, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face him. Crimson crashed against a cloudy grey.

"You should know better…monster…" Akito stated, a sick grin of pleasure upon his face. His grip on the boy's shoulder grew tighter, his nails digging into the boys arm and drawing blood. The boy winced, clenching his fist at his side and glaring hatefully at Akito as he fought back the urge to beat him into a bloody pulp. Suddenly, Akito smirked and sent a fist straight into the boy's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Hatori stood by helplessly, unsure of what to do. He noticed Tohru, watching the scene in horror and began making his way towards her.

The boy hit the ground, getting a face full of mud. Akito's foot collided with his back, sending him back into ground once again. The boy choked as he breathed in a mouthful of the thick mud.

"You…don't you EVER…touch me with those filthy hands of yours again…" Akito glared at the boy, grey eyes filled with hate as he emphasized his point by repeatedly pressing the boy's body further into the mud. "You know your place here…you are nothing." With that, Akito walked away, his attention averting back to Tohru.

"…bastard…" the boy spat, his crimson eyes narrowing in hate as he brushed a glob of mud out of his bright orange hair, "I'll fucking kill you…" He began walking towards the older man.

Akito only smirked with satisfaction, his grey eyes daring him to come closer. Without speaking, the boy knew the stakes. He moved, and she was gone forever from his life with a snap of that sick freak's fingers. If he stayed here, his pride was gone…and he was still risking losing her. It was a lose-lose situation.

He stepped forward.

"Hatori…now…do it now…"

Hatori looked back at the boy, who had stopped dead in his tracks, a look of absolute fear and hurt filling those crimson eyes. Hatori quickly averted his glance and looked down at Tohru as if pleading with her to tell him what to do. She only smiled and then closed her eyes knowingly. A grin placed itself on Akito's lips.

'I'm so sorry…Tohru…Kyo…everyone…' Hatori thought, as he slowly raised his hand above her head again. He closed his eyes painfully, he couldn't bear to look at her through this.

Tohru suddenly felt warmness growing over her head, a small glimmer of light vaguely noticeable from above her. A single tear dripped down her cheek as she turned to the boy, looking at his hurt countenance sadly and yet happily at the same time. She slowly uttered a farewell, "Kyo…I…promise…I won't forget you..."

He smiled slightly at the words, knowing all too well he couldn't do a thing now. In fact, maybe it was better this way. He could never, truly be with her…never truly be exactly what she deserved. As much as his mind was screaming at him to do something, his heart told him otherwise. This curse of his. It was better this way for her, he was sure.

She turned away from him, her eyes shut as she let the warm feeling sweep over her body, and then she went limp, falling forward into Hatori's extended arms. Hatori looked down at Tohru horrified with what he had done. Again, he had destroyed memories.

Why did he keep hurting people who only loved?

Why did he allow himself to submit to ripping away the feeling's a person has?

Does he have the right to control another's memories? Another's heart?

Kyo turned to Akito, hatred boiling over as he advanced on him.

"I'm going to kill you asshole…" Kyo muttered, advancing on the man who was extremely pleased at the moment.

"Hatori, take the girl away…we don't have time to deal with this monster…" Hatori's eyes widened, Akito was only instigating wasn't he? Waiting for Kyo to lose control so he would have an excuse to crush him.

"The only monster here is you, douche bag," Kyo retorted.

"Oh my…quite the mouth on you…" Akito replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He walked up to Kyo, suddenly grabbing him fiercely, "We'll just have to teach you a lesson…" Akito slammed the boy into a tree, grinning sadistically as he slowly slid the boy up the rough bark and hearing a choked back cry as the bark ripped the flesh on his back. Akito pulled a blade from his pocket, his sick smile only growing as he toyed with a wide eyed Kyo by hovering the shining blade inches over his skin. Suddenly, he cut a thin line down Kyo's arm, causing him to twitch in pain. Akito continued this, slowly and surly increasing the depth of the cuts until Kyo finally screamed.

Hatori just looked on in horror. This was all wrong…it was his fault. Akito was head of the family, there was nothing he could do at this point. The damage was irepairable. He glanced at Tohru, breathing erratically in his arms and cursed himself mentally for being so wrong. He picked her up, deciding it'd be best to get her into the car, where she'd be safe for the meantime and dry.

Akito slid his hand up to Kyo's throat, slowly tightening the hold as the boy choked for air. Kyo kicked at Akito as he tried to free himself from the man's grip. For being so sickly, he was insanely strong right now. Almost too strong. He grabbed Akito's wrists, desperately attempting to pull away his slender, bony fingers from his throat. He choked for air, coughing as rain dripped into his eyes and clouded his vision. He hoped it was the rain that was messing with his site, and not the lack of oxygen at least. Akito began laughing evilly as the boy's squirming grew weak. And eventually came to a stop. He let go of his hold and the boy fell to the floor in a bloody, limp heap.

At this moment, Hatori returned and gasped at what he saw.

"A-a-akito…you…no…" he stammered, not being able to get the words he was searching for out. His eyes fell upon the unconscious Kyo worriedly, but noticing his chest rising and falling he was relieved. He was alive. He'd be fine.

"I…I got rid of that _thing_ at last…" he said weakly, trudging forward through the mud as the rain began letting up slightly. He fell forward suddenly, and began coughing uncontrollably, his body convulsing with each violent breath. Hatori glanced at Kyo again. He was still fine…he'd get Akito to the house nearby, then come back for Kyo as soon as possible.

"Akito…you over-exerted yourself…" Hatori stated, rushing to his side. He pulled him up, allowing Akito to use him as support as the walked forward. Akito began coughing again, this time sending blood into the air and staining Hatori's clothing.

"Stop…put me down…" Akito demanded, and then fell to his knees, gasping for breathe, "At…at least I got rid of her…and finally…destroyed that monster's last hope…"

Hatori drove through the streets, Tohru still sleeping in the back seat of the car and Kyo wrapped in a blanket on his passenger side. Hatori was on the phone and headed for Tohru's grandfather's house.

"Yes…he's there…so you'll get him…good…" Hatori replied to the phone call, which happened to be Shigure. He glanced nervously at Kyo as the conversation continued, "Ah yes…he's right here…" Kyo looked at him, awake now, and then turned back to the window, watching the rain spill down the windows.

He had lost her.

He hadn't said a word since he'd woken up, not that Hatori had expected him to. But nonetheless, the silence was getting to him.

"Yes, she's here as well…" Hatori responded, glancing quickly back at Tohru, "I had to…yes…well, I'll talk to you later then. Bye." Hatori flipped the cell phone closed, and glanced at Kyo from the corner of his eye.

The orange haired teen was staring out the window, looking hopelessly lost. Hurt.

"Kyo…I'm sorry…" Hatori attempted to break the ice. And he meant it. He really was sorry about everything.

"Don't waste your energy…" Kyo retorted, finally tearing his eyes away from the window, "Where's Akito?"

"He's with Shigure…he got very sick…deathly ill…"

Kyo's crimson oculars widened in shock. Part of him was happy, and the other part was angrier than he had ever been in his entire life. All that…he had lost her just for that bastard to go and die. He hated Akito…more than he had ever hated anyone. He had tortured him, put him through hell and back, and then died. (Well, he wasn't dead now…but Kyo knew it was impending.)

No-he wasn't back from hell. He was living in it now…it was like before her. This was the same emptiness he had felt before her. That feeling as if he didn't want to eat or sleep, just so his body would feel as empty as his heart. That warm feeling…it was gone now. And right now, she was right there behind him. But he couldn't reach her anymore…no matter how close she was. They were always going to be miles apart from now on.

Tohru muttered in her sleep from the back seat, "Please…please don't…I want to remember…"

"I thought you said she wouldn't remember…" Kyo asked, raising an angered eyebrow at Hatori.

"She won't…by tomorrow when she wakes up." Hatori looked at Kyo, who had looked almost hopeful a second before and now looked terribly sad yet again.

"In that case…can I ask you something Hatori?" he looked back out the window again, resting his chin on his arms.

"What is it?"

"Make me forget her…" he began, his voice losing all emotion, "Forgetting her…would be easier than this."

Hatori said nothing, only continued driving and cursed himself for ever letting Akito rule over him like that.

Author's Note: Erm! YAY! Chapter one is the done! What'd you think? Was it angsty

Goodness? I thought so. Let's see, depressing maybe? Yes? I don't really know and am not so good with judging my own work. So please, leave comments. I am very interested in what you all want to say about my work! Really, I am! Even if its just to point out a flaw you noticed, any OOC moments (I'm sure Akito has plenty…and Kyo maybe…) I tried to keep them as in character as possible. So yes, please leave a review, I appreciate them soooo much. Thank you for reading this far…and review if you enjoyed. Or didn't enjoy…but if you disliked, tell me why. And please no flames.

EDIT: Okay...I felt I needed to explain Akito's behavior. While I personally feel that if he was going to kill someone he would do something like say...push them off of a high ledge. Something more subtly violent. However, I also think he's one to torture someone until they "break". Which is what he was trying to do to Kyo. He didn't want to kill him...he wanted to "break" him.

Kyo's behavior. Why didn't he fight back? Well, one...he was scared. No one stands up to Akito...it just isn't done. If you've spent your entire life being told some person is "God" you certainly are going to be terrified of them in a sense. And yeah, Akito's head of family. Which also justifies Hatori's actions. You just do what Akito says...its how it is

EDIT 2: To the person who just reviewed concerning Akito. Yes, I do know everything about Akito and all. However, putting that in this would be a HUGE spoiler for anyone who isn't that far in the manga/doesn't know/only watches the anime. So, I'm being considerate and leaving that as is for now, or until the US manga release catches up. For some reason that came off as rather elitist, and you know, if I wouldn't have known I would have been pissed because you showed little concern in whether or not I would have minded the spoiler. And a major one like that nonetheless. If you would have bothered to read more I'm fairly sure I clarified things concerning that. Regardless, it irked me that you did it anyways. An anonymous review too--bothers me more because there's no way for me to tell you any of this and just hope you bother to read. Not only that, but ANYONE who reads the reviews and didn't want to know will now. I could delete the review, but I'd rather leave it because I'm so nice


	2. Starting Over

Author's Note: Alright, I decided to update. However, I was 5 pages into this and word decided to be an ass and close for no god damned reason. Soooo…this is a new version I guess. And the old shall be lost forever and ever ;; I felt like crying. So I save this one every page. I need a better summary for el story. Hmmm…must think of one soon.

Thank you to all who reviewed as well

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. All characters and the such are property of Takaya-san.

-------------------------

****

Pieces of You

****

Chapter Two

__

Starting Over

-------------------------

**__**

"Just like connecting one point to another,

My finger draws the line,

Is the line traced where I came from, or where I go from now?"

--Utada Hikaru, Deep River

-------------------------

"Tohru-chan!" a tall teenaged girl called, her blond hair bobbing up and down as she jumped slightly, waving one arm in the air to signal her friend. The girl she was calling to turned around and smiled at her, her brown hair being blown about playfully by the wind. She jogged over to her friend, her brown school bag rebounding off of her legs as she did so.

"Uo-chan, how are you?" she asked spiritedly upon reaching the other girl.

"I'm fine," she responded, a false sound of security to her voice. She had spent most of the lunch period searching for Tohru, and upon finding her she had seen her staring off into space. It was like she was searching for something in that vast blue sky. Something she knew like the back of her hand; but something that was missing at the same time. That look, it was the same look Tohru had had on her face when her mother died. Like she was forcing herself to smile for the sake of everyone else.

"But you know, Tohru," she began, deciding it would be best to get her worries out in the open, "Me and Hana-chan have been worried about you a lot lately. You haven't been with it, ya know?"

"Oh! Don't worry about me!" Tohru quickly responded, simply beaming, "I'm perfectly fine. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately." The two girls began walking, the taller slowing down her pace so that the smaller girl could keep up with the longer strides.

"Really?" Uo asked, raising an eyebrow, "What about?"

"Oh…well…the thing is…" Tohru started, and trailed off as if trying to find a way to best put it, "I don't know really." Tohru smiled brightly again. Another one of those reassuring smiles of hers.

Uo laughed a bit, and put an arm over Tohru's shoulder, "Ah well, I'm sure it will come to you eventually! Hey! How about you eat lunch with me and Hana-chan today? We haven't seen you in a long time."

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Tohru responded happily. She had felt badly about neglecting her friends lately. But well, she knew there was something she needed to find. She knew the answer to it, but she couldn't find it. It was this nagging feeling that she was forgetting something or someone very important to her. Something that truly meant a lot to her. However, whenever she tried to remember what exactly it was she was missing, this wave of coldness swept through her body. A cold feeling that made her depressed for that instant of time. She'd feel horribly lost and sad. So sad she thought she would never smile again.

"Great!" Uo shouted, and the two headed off to their friend, neither of them noticing a small blond haired boy watching them silently from behind a tree.

"Yo, brat…" a male voice called out. The boy jumped at the sudden sound and quickly snapped around to see a taller orange haired teen behind him.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! I didn't hear you coming!" the boy nearly shouted in his happiness as he bounded over towards the glaring teen.

"You know," the teen began, glancing at something else distractedly from the corner of his eyes, "You're not supposed to be around her."

"Oh, well…I just like seeing that Tohru-kun is happy!" he countered, bouncing up and down slightly, "Even if I can't talk to her. It's nice to know that she's happy."

"It doesn't matter, Momiji…you still can't see her. If Akito finds out you'll be in trouble," the other responded, his hand brushing over a scar on his arm, "Believe me…its better that you just stay away from her."

"I don't understand," Momiji stated, a pout forming on his face, "If I miss Tohru-kun…it makes me feel better to watch her and know that she's happy. No matter how much I miss her. I like that I knew her…and even though the memories hurt sometimes…I'm still glad that I have them. Aren't you, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo's red eyes widened, and then his expression softened, "You know what? Forget I said anything."

Momiji only stared at him in confusion as he giggled to himself. 'Kyo-kun is very weird sometimes…but I know… he misses Tohru-kun more than anyone else…'

Kyo began walking away from the smaller boy and stopped suddenly, catching something out of the corner of his eye. Tohru was sitting under a tree with her friends, smiling and laughing as if the world was perfect in her eyes. Kyo smiled to himself. Yes, it was better like this. She would be happy like this. She would be happy forgetting them all; not knowing what they all had to live through and worrying for them.

"I'm glad you're happy, Tohru…" he spoke to himself, barely above a whisper, the wind blowing as he did so and sending his orange hair flying. He brought his hand to his forehead to keep his bangs from his eyes as he sincerely smiled at her. He may be suffering…but she was happy. And that made him happy.

---------------------

She was standing on a balcony outside of her room, the wind softly blowing cool night air through the clothes she was hanging up to dry. She finished hanging up the clothing and sighed, "I knew there was _something_…I forgot to dry my uniform." She rubbed her eyes tiredly and went to go back inside for some sleep. She had school tomorrow. Just as she was about to open the door to her room, a loud clunk sounded from the roof.

She jumped slightly, looking up at the roof with a confused expression on her face. 'Someone's on the roof?' she thought to herself worriedly. Noticing the ladder, she slowly and cautiously began climbing. She began peering over roof's edge, her eyes squinting in the dark. And then she saw him.

He was laying on his back, eyes staring out at the stars above him, looking lost in thought. She smiled slightly, but was confused as to why he was up there nonetheless. She continued watching him for the longest time, noting how calm he looked when he wasn't be harassed by everyone.

"Um…uh…Kyo-kun?" she started, causing him to scream and jump quickly to face her, "What are you doing up there?" Suddenly realization hit her and she gasped, instantly feeling guilty.

"Oh yeah, you don't have a room…! Did I take your room?!" she asked, quickly growing flustered about imposing. This was his home first.

"That's not it," he replied coolly, closing his eyes, "I always slept in the living room. Kagura's down there tonight…"

"Is it that bad that she's here?" she asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"OF COURSE ITS BAD!" he shouted, clenching his fists, "I'll never get any peace as long as she's around!" He was sitting cross legged now, looking down at the ground (or roof) angrily, trying to contain his anger.

"I don't understand her," he added, running a hand through orange hair, "Marriage or whatever…its insane. It doesn't make any sense!"

"I think it's amazing that she can love someone so much," she replied, her eyes sparkling, "Besides…getting married is a girl's greatest dream!"

"Hnnn? Really?" he asked, looking at her like the whole idea was preposterous, "_Why_?"

"Isn't it your dream to beat Sohma-kun?" she questioned, looking at him from the side. His gaze was still off somewhere else, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking. "I mean, you even ran away to train for it."

"Yeah. Shigure told you?"

"Was it hard?" she asked, "Being all by yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself," he told her, beginning to look excited, "Master was with me!"

"Master…san?" she asked, wondering if the title was alright. He didn't mind, so she continued, "He must be strong." She smiled at him as he turned to her.

"Pah! Of course!" he answered, as though it was obvious, "Even that damn Yuki would be torn apart by Master! Master is a Sohma too, but one who understands how I feel. Master trained me since I was little! Training in the mountains is hard but…I got excited just thinking about it! I always looked forward to the next day…wondering what I would learn…how much stronger I'd become…" He jumped to his feet suddenly, and she smiled. He was acting just like a little kid. She knew, this was all more than just beating Sohma-kun…he really did love martial arts.

"Suddenly I want to fight!" he shouted, then he glanced at her from the corner of his eye and quickly sat back down looking embarrassed, "This must be boring for a girl to listen to."

"Huh?!" she shouted, becoming flustered again, "That…that's not true! I don't know much about martial arts but I'm not bored!"

"Really?"

"I'd be bored if someone was talking about something I'm not interested in!" she added, quickly trying to make sure she sounded sincere, "I mean, if someone was talking about physics or something, I'd get sleepy. But its not as if I have no interest in martial arts! I'm no expert but I know a few techniques! Uh…um…um…" She stammered, trying to think of what to do.

Suddenly, she turned towards him and sent a weak punch in his direction, hitting him on the arm.

"Right straight!"

There was silence.

And then he turned towards her, smiling awkwardly as he began to say something. It was awkward…but a smile nonetheless. His real smile. And seeing it, made her happier than anything. His mouth was moving now but no sound coming out as he made a comment. She was confused as the world began to fade slowly into white.

------------------------

"Tohru! Get up! You have to get to school!"

Tohru threw the covers off of herself the second she saw her clock. It was 7:00 am, leaving her only half an hour to get dressed, gather her things, and get to school. She scrambled from the bed and headed for the shower. Once inside, she relaxed, the warm water pouring down her back seeming very comforting.

Her thoughts soon trailed back to her dream the night before. It was oddly familiar, but she was almost positive that she hadn't a clue as to who that boy was. Nor any of the other names mentioned. But still, there was some comforting familiarity in his face, his mannerisms, that awkward smile. It was that seem feeling she'd be having a lot lately. As though she was forgetting something important; something that she shouldn't be forgetting. Something she didn't want to forget. She closed her eyes and sighed as she massaged the shampoo into her hair. It would be better not to dwell on this.

She quickly dressed and headed out the door for school. Maybe Uo-chan or Hana-chan would be able to help her sort this mess out.

--------------------------

"I saw you…" a slender, grey haired teen stated to another across the table. The other teen looked up, crimson eyes glaring daggers through the milk pitcher and straight at the grey haired boy, who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Saw me doing what?" he grunted, his glare deepening.

"I saw you watching her," he replied casually, then took a sip of his orange juice before continuing, "If you knew what was good for you, you stupid cat, you would stop dwelling on this and move on with your life." The boy seemed less than 100 as if he believed the words he was spewing out of his own mouth. He hadn't moved on. He still missed her everyday of his life. But it would be better for them all if they just tried to forget and moved on.

He waited for an answer but received none. The other teen simply stood up, grabbed his bag and headed out the door without saying a word.

"Yuki…you really shouldn't say things like that to him…" an older male voice added from the doorway. He walked into the room and sat down at the table wearing old fashioned clothing as usual. He grinned half heartedly, "We all miss her…its not just you."

Yuki quickly averted his gaze from the other man. "I know that…but…" he trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say, "Well, I need to get to school." He got up, grabbed his things and headed out yawning. He never was a morning person and he supposed that's the reason he even bothered to try and give that moronic cat some advice.

------------------

"You seem fine now, Akito…" Hatori stated, removing the tongue depressor from the man's mouth, "Back to normal I suppose." Hatori turned away, tossed the depressor in the garbage can and then sat down at his desk. He glanced around his office, the room feeling very bland all of the sudden. He'd never noticed it before. Maybe he would have to consider allowing Ayame to come in and redecorate.

Wait…no…bad idea.

"None of them have tried seeing that ugly girl, have they?" he asked, hatred dripping from his voice.

"No…" Hatori replied in monotone, "No one has seen her." He couldn't help but feel an extreme amount of hatred for the person in the room with him. She really had been good for this family. She'd made them happy. And Akito had ripped it all away from him.

No, wrong. He had ripped it all away, it was him who had cleared her memories of them all. He had allowed himself to answer to Akito's every whim and call; and all it had brought them was pain. He truly hated himself for that. Maybe even more than what he had done to Kana.

"If any of them dare go to her…" Akito began, his voice lowering into a soft breathless sound, "I will see to it they never see the light of day again."

-----------------------

Author's Note: Slightly happier right? I tried to end this chapter on a good note. Erm…yes, the flashback was taken out of the manga…cause the first time I read it, I remembered that scene being very cute and going, "Awww…I hope she ends up with Kyo" I promise this is going somewhere…I think…yes. It is!

Please review! I appreciate it a lot!


	3. Smile

Author's Note: Mmmm…more fic time! And review responses.

StuPidmeEh: I gave you nightmares! OO I'm sorry! I didn't think my writing was that atrocious! Just kidding! But at least you thought it was good Oh…yeah…I like sad stuff

Eni: Awww thank you! I love when people give nice comments. Yes, Tohru and Kyo are the best couple. I mean, Yuki and Tohru is okay…I just favor Kyo…cause he's adorable. Ah, I address the other stuff this chapter…well almost. The rest will be addressed later.

inu-yasha and snago luver: I love Kyo and Tohru too! Cuteness

Alanna: The 10 monopoly dollars are mine!

And yes, if you haven't checked out the first chapter again, many changes were made! I revised it. I honestly proofread these things beforehand but by the time I finish I get so anxious and just post forthwith! Much thanks to people who point out my grammar/spelling errors because well, it helps I need an editor or something…someone to keep my writing on a regular basis and someone to proof read for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…nor do I own anything else besides my ideas.

-

****

Pieces of You

Chapter Three

Smile

-

"Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
That smiling face will,  
Have to stay with me without fail."  
-Hamasaki Ayumi, Dearest (I AM...)

-

"So…you had another dream again, Tohru?" a girl with long, wavy black hair asked in concern, her grey eyes filling with worry, "I did sense odd waves emanating from you lately…"

"Oh! No, no, no! Don't look so worried over me, Hana-chan!" Tohru began, waving her hands in front of her flustered, "They're just silly dreams! I don't suppose they're anything serious. Maybe I'm not eating right?" Tohru looked up thoughtfully, she had been eating normally lately. At least, she had not changed her diet lately. Brushing her hair behind her shoulders, she leaned over the plastic coated table top at the fast food restaurant and took a sip from her soda. Arisa grinned at her smaller friend from across the table. Tohru always thought more of other's feelings, leaving her own ignored.

"Tohru…I think…you should try to forget about these dreams of yours. They seem to be troubling you a lot," Hana suggested, absent mindedly stirring her drink with her straw as she continued, "Something must have triggered all this…"

"It…it's harder than that, Hana-chan. I can't just…forget these dreams…" Tohru stated, "I've tried not to think about them a lot. But thinking about these weird dreams I've been having…I feel…I feel almost…happy."

"So, these dreams that you've been so worked up over, and acting so strange about…" Arisa started, looking completely puzzled, "Are actually, making you happy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um…yes!" Tohru answered, happily grinning from her seat. Hana and Arisa turned to each other, each returning the other's look of complete confusion. Tohru however, was still grinning and tossing french fries into her mouth every now and then.

"Um…Tohru…these dreams of yours. Well…I haven't seen you talking to the Sohma's lately," Hana said, glancing down at her cup of iced tea unsurely, "I was wondering…have you been having problems with them?"

"The Sohma's?" Tohru asked, her face filling with the utmost look of confusion, "Well…um…I'm sorry, Hana-chan. I…um…well…you see…I don't remember ever talking to the Sohma's. But…they're in our class, right?" Tohru laughed slightly with a smile plastered on her face. Both Arisa and Hana's mouths fell upon upon hearing this.

"Um…Tohru…how can you _not_ remember the Sohma's!" Uo asked, not noticing she had knocked her meal clear across the table as she jumped around to look at Tohru.

"Oh! Um…I…uh…" Tohru began stuttering. The look upon her friends faces was that of utter shock. Had she said something to offend them? What had she said?

"I'm sorry!" Tohru shouted, causing the entire restaurant to turn and look at her as she bowed to her friends repeatedly, "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Don't be sorry!" Arisa shouted back, "Its just…don't you remember living with the Sohma's for the past year?"

"No…sorry…" Tohru said, shaking her head and looking almost sad as she did so. She'd been living with her grandfather the past year. At least, she remembered living there. All the memories of the past year were there. New Year's, Valentine's Day, her grandfather's birthday, her own birthday; she simply didn't remember ever talking-let alone living with-the Sohma's. She decided her friends were playing a joke and began giggling, "OH! You guys are joking, right! Its very funny!" She nodded to add support to her statement.

"Tohru…we aren't joking…" Hana-chan replied, looking glum. She didn't bother asking if Tohru was lying or not. Tohru never lied a day in her life, and she doubted Tohru would start now. Especially over something of this matter. Suddenly feeling very upset Tohru decided she wanted to leave.

"Well, I have some homework to do! I've been really behind cause well…you know…I've been so out of it! But! I told sensei I would have it all in by tomorrow and I have a lot to do and all!" Tohru stated quickly as she scooted out of the booth they were sitting in, "I'll just go home! You two have fun here, okay? And don't worry about me!" She waved goodbye and said her farewell, then bounced out the door. She had left in such haste, neither Hana or Arisa had gotten a chance to prevent her leaving.

"Did you catch any of that?" Arisa asked, still staring wide eyed at the door Tohru had just rushed out of.

"I can't say I did."

-

Tohru sighed as she walked slowly down the sidewalk, cars zooming past her in the busy streets. Fall had arrived quickly and already there was a cold chill to the air. Tohru shivered and frowned to herself as she remembered she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. She continued walking, orange and brown leaves crinkling under her brown loafers.

She frowned and sighed slightly, noticing her breathe forming in a small cloud before her face. She had panicked back there, hadn't she? But, the things they were saying just didn't make sense to her at all. She simply did not remember living with the Sohma's. The entire idea was insane. Sohma-kun was the "prince" of their high school. She had never exactly been the in-crowd, so why would someone like that even want to look in her direction? There simply wasn't room for a person like her with a person like him.

Perhaps they were just joking with her. But they had seemed so serious…and even confused when she hadn't known what they were talking about. If they were joking however, wouldn't they have told her? They weren't the type of friends who continued charades like that. She really didn't know what to think.

Maybe this explained her dreams.

'Wait-isn't Sohma-kun's first name Yuki?' she thought, stopping in her tracks as her eyes widened, 'I mentioned a Yuki in my-' Her thought was cut off as another body hit her shoulder, sending her forward onto the sidewalk.

"Ow!" she shouted upon hitting the pavement. She looked down at her knee, noticing a rather large gash across it. It wasn't anything too bad so she instantly bowed in the direction the other person's shuffling was coming from.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing!" she explained, her head bowed in what appeared to be a boy of her age's direction. His back was turned to her, but he was taller than she was and kneeling on the ground as he finished picking up his books that had fallen when he'd bumped into her.

"Oh, Honda-san…I'm…" he began as he stood up and turned to face her. He suddenly froze up, his grey eyes widening as his mouth hung agape. He looked down at the ground sadly, as if thinking something over to himself, averting her now wide-eyed gaze. He quickly regained composure, "It's my fault, Honda-san. I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled slightly and extended a hand to pull her to her feet.

"So-sohma-kun! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she exclaimed, still sitting on the cold sidewalk.

Yuki grinned and politely ignored her over-apologetic nature as he grabbed her hand to pull her to her feet. Once standing, she smiled and thanked him.

"You're welcome, Honda-san. It's getting late…why don't I walk you home since I'm here?" he offered, a small smirk on his face.

"Um…uh…that would be nice…" she responded. Was Sohma-kun really walking her home? He was so handsome and polite. What was a person like this doing walking her home?

'AH! What will his fan club think!'

The two teens began walking down the street, the streetlights on now on as it was growing darker by the second. Tohru shivered again, the coldness really getting to her now. She rubbed her hands together attempting to warm them up. She suddenly felt a weight on her shoulders and looked to see Yuki's jacket on her. She looked up at him in shock as she started trying to force the jacket back into his possession.

"AH! No! I can't take your jacket!" she stated, shaking her head, "You'll be cold." He laughed a little and she lowered her arms, the jacket pressed up to her chest as she tilted her head in confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Ah…nothing…" Yuki replied, quickly looking else where, "I'm fine though, think of the jacket as yours." He took the jacket from her and placed it back over her shoulders, "We can't have you getting sick."

'_She's still the same old Tohru,_' he thought happily to himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he answered, smiling slightly. Tohru was taken aback a bit. He never smiled at school. Not once could she remember him smiling at school.

-

"Even if it's just a little at a time…" a boy began, his face blurred out completely, "I want to be able to get along with people." Tohru stared at him, brushing soaked hair off of her drenched and mud-covered uniform.

"Hana-chan and Uo-chan are really great people! I'm proud to have them as my friends! I think you'll be really good at it, and I know they'd welcome a challenge!" she exclaimed. She quickly realized she was talking about playing cards.

"Okay." the boy said, his face slowly coming into focus, "I won't lose!" His face became clear then, mud smeared across one of his cheeks. He smiled brightly at her, causing her to blush.

"If we don't go home and dry off…we'll catch a cold," he added, turning to look at her with a smile still plastered on his face.

'For the first time…I feel like I'm seeing his true smile. If only he could smile like that at school one day. He'd be even more popular."

-

"Honda-san? Are you alright?"

Tohru jumped out of her daze, turning around and seeing Yuki standing far behind her. He smiled lightly at her and jogged to catch up to her.

"We were at your house…and you kept walking…"

"Ah…oh…I'm sorry, Sohma-kun-" she began and was suddenly cut off as he leaned closer to her. She immediately grew flustered, the cold brick wall behind her being pressed up against her back. She could feel her cheeks turning several shades of red. He was looking down at her, his grey eyes staring into her own intensely as the streetlight behind him , casting shadows over his face. She could feel her stomach tightening in knots as he seemed to be leaning closer. She turned her head away suddenly.

"Its Yuki. You don't need to be so formal."

"Ah…um…I…" she stammered, attempting to say something to end the awkwardness she was feeling.

"I'll see you in school, Honda-san," he said, suddenly turning away from her. Tohru moved away from the wall, watching his retreating form with a puzzled expression.

"How did you know where I live?" she shouted after him, running forward slightly with an outstretched hand. She grabbed his shoulder and he quickly whirled around, grabbing her hand. "Ah…sorry!"

He dropped her hand suddenly and just smiled half-heartedly at her. "I wouldn't worry about it, Honda-san. Good night." He turned around and walked off, leaving a shocked and confused Tohru at the door of her house. Still…that 'vision' she had just had. That boy…had been Yuki.

-

Yuki returned home already exhausted, hoping no one had seen him talking to Tohru. Normally, he would have avoided the situation, but he just missed her. He needed to talk with her. He needed to know she was doing okay. However, her sudden daze had worried him slightly. She seemed like she was off in another world.

"Ah, Yuki, you're home!" Shigure greeted, walking past the entrance hall wearing glasses. Yuki noticed a pencil behind his ear and a notepad scribbled with incomprehensible handwriting on it.

"Working?" Yuki asked skeptically.

"Oh no! This is the grocery list!" Shigure laughed and glanced towards the kitchen. It had quickly fallen into disaster after Tohru had left. Shigure scratched the back of his head, quickly changing the subject, "So, where were you tonight?"

"Out."

"Oh, Gure-san! You know what that means!" a voice called from the kitchen, "It seems today is the day that Yuki, my dear brother you see before you, has finally come into his manhood! AH HA HA!" Yuki instantly recognized the voice and his expression dropped. He raised an eyebrow at all the rustling coming from their kitchen.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Yuki asked, quickly growing angered, "Tell him to leave…now…"

"Well, you see-"

Shigure went to answer but was quickly cut off by a shout, "AH! Gure-san! I didn't know you had a pet raccoon! Oh! This is simply wonderful! Its chewing on my jacket! You must see this! Oh oh! Do you have a camera? If we had a camera we could do so many wonderful things but first we must capture this magical moment forthwith!" The voice continued rambling but was soon cut off by another.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!"

"OH! Kyonkichi! Isn't this pet of yours simply wonderful!"

"No…Shigure! When the hell did we get a stupid pet?"

Shigure was now interested and began walking off towards the kitchen, "We don't have a pet, Ayaa…" Yuki knew it would be in his best interest not to follow but curiosity got the better of him and he followed Shigure into the kitchen.

"GURE! IT BIT ME!" Ayame screamed, holding his hand and looking as though he was going to burst into tears, "That vicious woodland animal almost bit my head off!"

"It barely touched you…" Yuki muttered, "What's he talking about anyways? We don't have a pet."

"Ah…I think our mess has gotten out of hand," Shigure stated, glancing around the kitchen. He wasn't paying much attention to anything else that was going on, simply making an observation.

"Gure-san! I must insist you get that animal to a vets! Why, it was foaming at the mouth!"

"And it bit you?"

"I better take Ayaa to Hatori's…"

"God…what kind of moron gets bit by a non-existent pet?"

"Didn't you see it? It was so deceiving…oh, it looks simply adorable but then it turns into a completely different animal! Gone are those innocent eyes! But alas, it has been playing tricks on you all!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey, Shigure…why the hell is there a raccoon in the refrigerator?"

-

Author's Note: CHAPTER TROIS EST FINI! Yes…so…I tried to end that on a happy note. I hope I kept Yuki in character. He was there a lot this chapter because I'd been ignoring him. Yes, I added a 'slight' amount of Yuki and Tohru…but only because I just realized how much of a closet Yuki fan I am. But I still like Kyo better! I just think Yuki needed some love is all! Ah but! Did anyone see Yuki? BUAHAHA! Next chapter look forward to: Akito being a creepy spaztard, Kyo soaking wet (AHHAHAHA), Ayame in the emergency room (he got bit by a rabid raccoon!)…The Sohma's trying to get a raccoon out of Shigure's house…and MORE! Please comment! (Ah yes, I added some humor…or attempted to…just because you were all saying it was depressing. So I made it happy!)


	4. I Tried

Author's Note: It seems that I write the longest author's notes doesn't it? Maybe because its that I'm so worried people will question my motives (or where the plot of this thing is headed. And at one point, I'm not sure where it is. But I shall sort that mess out!)? Hmmm? Ah, I dunno.

Erm, sorry about there not being review responses I got too many to reply! But that's a good thing! If it wouldn't take up a page to reply I'd totally reply to each and every one of you because I like the input you give me. But thank you soooo much for all the reviews you guys:hugs:

I apologize for the long wait…I've been busy with some personal things and other stuff. Whee cosplay! (Anyone going to Anime North? I have like 8 costumes to finish in a month )

Disclaimer: If only I could think of something witty to say. But alas, I can't. I will however add that Shigure is hawt…and now I'm done being a fangirl.

* * *

****

Pieces of You

Chapter Four

_I Tried_

_

* * *

_

_"'I'll return home,'_

_Your voice passes me by._

_I was stubborn._

_I acted all tough._

_As I turn back time,_

_Should I have called to you?_

_What if I would have shed tears asking you not to go?_

_And finally,_

_I can't do anything now."_

_Kouda Kumi, 1000 no Kotoba (Final Fantasy X-2)_

_

* * *

_

_I stood in the doorway panting, ginger colored hair falling over my eyes as I glared at the men positioned across the room. I clenched my fist at my side, bottling up the anger that was quickly growing. I was soaking wet, sore and covered in mud. But I had bought her some time at least. I turned towards that damn rat, hating how he was standing there and looking so calm. Wasn't he aware of what was going on? Did he even care about her? God, he pisses me off. How come he wasn't trying to help when she was going to get…_

_I cut off my train of thought and reassured myself that she would be fine. However, that didn't change the situation. And knowing Akito, the sick bastard would follow her. I had to do something._

_I threw a punch at the wall, creating a rather large hole in the plaster. It was either the wall or someone in the room. For this occasion, I opted for the wall. I heard Yuki coughing from the corner as white dust flew through the air._

_"Kyo-kun…I really wish you wouldn't break my house when you get angry," Shigure stated from a chair across the room, looking anything but worried over the 'guest' we had had in our home for so long. What was he saying anyway? I had every right to be angry! This was half his fault! And if I broke his house, oh well!_

_"Dammit! Shut the hell up!" I shouted, ignoring the pain in my right hand. Despite appearances, throwing your fist into a wall isn't pleasant. "This is your fault! You had it planned from the beginning! You used her and now you're just going to sit there and pretend nothing's wrong!"_

_I saw him look away, averting his gaze towards the ground. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at that moment. The again, who could ever tell what he was thinking? Whatever was racing through that mind of his…he looked almost sorry. That wasn't good enough though. He wasn't even answering me._

_"So…all of you are just going to accept this!" I yelled at them, my body shaking with anger. Shigure remained unchanged in expression, where as Hatori, who had been silent this entire time looked regretful. Akito however, had the most disgusting grin on his face as he walked towards me. And Yuki, the second I looked in his direction he frowned and then stared at the ground. I hoped he felt bad…in fact, I hoped the thought of her having that done to her was tearing him to shreds inside. He should feel bad. Because he wasn't doing a thing to help her._

_"They don't have to accept it," Akito began, the grin on his face only growing as he continued, "But they will obey me. As will you. Don't interfere. You want to be part of this family don't you? We don't have room for misbehaving animals…especially disgusting cats." There were only inches separating us now and he smirked as he saw my reaction to those words. I knew my eyes had grown wide at his words._

_I aimed a punch at Akito's stomach, hoping to knock the grin right off of his face. Unfortunately, my punch was stopped mid-air as Yuki decided to interfere. He had both of my hands blocked with his own and I was attempting to push my way out of the lock. I growled slightly._

_"Gah! You stupid rat! What the hell do you think you're pulling!" I was beyond angry now. First he was just going to sit back and let her get hurt. Now, he was preventing me from saving her._

_"Don't be an idiot…" he muttered, "Akito's head of family. You can't do anything now."_

_"So what?" I shouted, finally shoving him away, "I'm not part of this family, remember?" I smirked, one arm extended back as I rubbed my shoulder._

_"Out. Everyone. Except Kyo here."_

_Everyone turned towards Akito. My eyes widened, as did the others. I had no idea what was going on or what that freak was planning. But this could be my chance to save her. I had to. I promised her she could come home._

_The others hurriedly left, leaving only myself and Akito in the room now. It was silent for the longest time, only the sound of rain smashing upon the roof audible. He was standing by the window, running a long pale finger across the dark wood frame as his grey eyes peered through the water-streaked glass. I noted my own reflection in the glass behind, just now realizing how pathetic I looked. He lifted his hand delicately to the glass, his eyes looking at his own hand but staring past it at the same time. Why was he so hard to read?_

_"Kyo…you want to be a member of the zodiac, don't you?" he asked, the words sliding out of his mouth sounding persuasive. I quickly turned my head away from the window where he stood, my crimson eyes darting to the floor._

_"Just let Hatori deal with that cute girl and be mature about the situation. You can only gain from obedience," he stated, smiling pleasantly. He had called her 'cute'. It was faked kindness, I knew. The way he had said it almost made it an insult. As if he was mocking her. I think he wished she was in the room that moment, so he could smear those false words of kindness on her. She would just smile at him. Maybe even thank him for the compliment. And then he would grin, pleased that his charade had been received so well._

_But being part of the zodiac. Wasn't it what I had wanted? To be a part of this family that had shunned me from their 'circle' my entire life. Then why did the prospect of having all that seem to make me nauseous. If I let her get hurt, I don't think that would mean a thing anymore._

_Akito turned from the glass window, the place where his fingers had been leaving soft smudges on the otherwise flawless surface. He walked towards me slowly, his footsteps creating slight thuds on the hardwood floor. I couldn't tell what he was thinking from his eyes. Those grey eyes never looked at you, only into you or past you. He knew other's emotions well, he could read people well. He knew how to play with people's emotions and manipulate them to his own motives. But when it was time to even attempt to get a grasp on what thoughts were running through that head of his it was damn near impossible._

_I felt my lip quivering slightly as he approached and my eyes widened. Was I scared of him? Without even my own knowledge of the fear? Maybe I was. After all, my entire life, I had lived with the idea that Akito and God were the same person. If this man, who was tormented so much on the inside and so sadistic in nature--if he truly was our God--what chance in the world did I have of disobeying him? Did we all have? I was never much for religion, but isn't God supposed to be merciful? Akito…is anything but that._

_Finally, he was only inches from me, his own face hovering only fractions of an inch from my own. I hadn't noticed him getting so close to me, nor had I noticed that I'd backed up into the window, the cold glass sending shivers up my back. I could feel his hot breath hitting my face as he put one arm on the window over each of my shoulders, blocking any chance I had of ridding myself of the situation. To say the least, the position was awkward._

_"Does that girl really mean more to you than me?" he asked slowly, his eyes peering directly into my own. I quickly averted his gaze, not wanting those seeking eyes of his to find what he was looking for in my own._

_I didn't answer him. In truth, I did, but it'd be a cold day in hell that I would ever admit that to him. He would use it against me…and her. However, my expression must have given me away. And then he started laughing and dropped one of his arms to his stomach, the other still on the window. He was hunched over laughing--more like cackling--in front of me, and all I could do was stare in confusion._

_"What the hell--" I began, but was quickly cut off as Akito's laughing trailed away. He looked up at me, that same sick smile on his face._

_"Filth remains with filth I see."_

_That bastard. He could insult me all he wanted, I didn't care. I had grown used to it. But not her. I wouldn't let him touch her. Not even with his words._

_"Take that back…" I squeezed out of my clenched teeth. I balled my fist, preparing to hit him in the jaw if he made even the slightest of a cocky smirk, "Don't talk about her."_

_"Tsk…is the poor cat angry now? You really should learn how to control yourself Kyo-kun," he added with a smile, beginning to walk away. His back was to me now, I could hit him if I wanted. For some reason, I was hesitating…almost as if he was untouchable even if I tried with all my might to reach him. I'd get nothing but air--maybe wind. Yes, a cold breeze._

_"Now that I've made you angry…that I've called that treasure of yours filth…you want to kill me, don't you? But you're afraid because you know your place," he explained. And in all actuality, he was most likely correct, "You were born the cat. Your life is worthless…and in due time no one will know you even exist. And if they did…they'll forget. Not because I forced them to…but because that's what happens to worthless memories. You forget them."_

_I really didn't know where he was going with this, but nonetheless I wanted to smack his head into a cement block a few hundred times. That sick grin of his remained on his face as he turned his head around just enough to glance at me from the corner of his grey eyes. He was searching for hurt, maybe hopelessness. But I wasn't. Not yet. I still had her._

_"So…to make this all easier for you…I'll spare you the suffering of watching her drift away from you. I could have made you watched her forget you. But instead…" he trailed off suddenly as I eyed him suspiciously. Before I knew what was happening, I felt his hand on my forehead, bony fingers gripping my hair as he pushed me against the window. I could hear a crunch as the glass began to fracture behind me and then a crash as it exploded into thousands of pieces. I was falling.

* * *

_

'Dammit, I was an idiot,' Kyo Sohma mentally scolded himself, sitting cross-legged on the porch of Shigure's house as rain poured down from the overcast sky. He ran a hand through his damp orange hair, staring at the rain slamming into the ground intensely. Rain had never made him a terribly happy person, but lately when it rained it was worse. Because he would start thinking of that night. It had been months now, but he still couldn't get over the fact that she was gone. Things honestly had not been the same lately. He had barely spoken to Yuki at all, and therefore had not talked to him at all either. Even Shigure, who normally was always joking around and talkative was keeping to himself.

The boy was so buried in thought that he didn't notice the shuffling of clothing behind him or the soft pat of foot steps on the wooden floor.

"Hey…"

Kyo snapped around, jumping several feet into the air in the process and got ready to punch whoever it was standing behind him. However, upon coming face to face he dropped his fist and sighed as he sat back down.

"What do you want, Haru?" he asked exasperatedly, his back turned away from the younger teen. He was in no mood to start an argument.

"Hm, don't know really…" he replied, standing behind Kyo with his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. They sat there in silence for awhile, neither of them really wanting to say anything and watched the rain. Kyo occasionally glanced at Hatsuharu from the corner of his eye, wondering what in the world he was doing bothering him like this. Haru on the other hand, was staring off into the surroundings. Although it looked more like he was staring past whatever was really there and at something else entirely.

Finally, Kyo spoke up, growing aggravated with it all, "Then what the hell did you come out here for? If you came to fight me, I'm not interested."

"No, it's not that," he stated, and sat down next to Kyo, "It seems to me, that some people have been spending a lot of energy on you."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo questioned, raising an eyebrow. He didn't understand half the things Haru said. It was like comprehending a foreign language at times.

"Ah nothing, I guess," he answered and then stood up, turning to go back inside the house, "But by the way, you should think about others if you're going to act this way. It may not seem it, but they think about you." With that, he walked back inside, closing the paper door behind him. Kyo watched his slim shadow fade away from the door and then turned back to the rain and sighed.

'What the hell was that about?' he thought to himself, growing even more confused. He sighed and stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt off of his pants and walked inside. The second he opened the door he regretted it. He stared wide-eyed as a blur of yellow and pink flew through the room followed by Haru and Yuki both bent over onto their knees panting. Kyo turned around and closed the door before even setting foot inside the house. He didn't want to know. He really didn't.

* * *

"Momiji! Get back here with that!" Haru yelled, chasing after the surprisingly quick boy. He stumbled over something lying on the floor and flew face first in what had quickly accumulated into a huge pile of garbage in the kitchen. His cursing was muffled out by the 'jungle of decay'. 

Yuki scrambled into the kitchen just in time to see Haru fly into the garbage pile and sighed. They weren't having any luck catching Momiji. For being so small he was certainly fast. Yuki looked around the kitchen quickly, hoping maybe Momiji had stayed in one spot for more than five seconds. Unfortunately, Yuki didn't see him anywhere.

Momiji on the other hand, had managed to catch the raccoon that had managed to make its way into the house. Unfortunately, Momiji wanted nothing to do with getting rid of it and was insisting that he be allowed to keep it as a pet. The others weren't going to allow it however. Momiji lived in the main house and Akito would never go for something like that. They had explained the situation to him but he still refused to listen to reason and had grabbed the raccoon and made a run for it.

Currently, Momiji had taken shelter in Kyo's room, huddled in a corner with his knees to his chest and the raccoon wrapped in his arms tightly. He pointed a finger and lifted it to his lips.

"Shhh…be quiet or they'll find us," he whispered to the struggling animal. The raccoon wanted nothing to do with hiding and was busy trying to squirm out of Momiji's grasp. Momiji went to shift his weight slightly, bumping into the table that he had been leaning against and causing it to tilt slightly. The sound of glass sliding against the dusty surface of the stained wood caused him to turn and look up. A glass vase was placed neatly upon the table, although its contents were anything but new. And it looked like it hadn't been touched in months.

Soft brown water swirled about in the vase, still unsettled from their sudden movement. Three crippled irises stood weakly in the murky water, their stems drooping slightly. Looking as though the would crumble if you touched them, papery leaves clung onto the browned stems as if by the tips over their fingernails, their wrinkled surfaces curling. And most unfortunately, the once bright purple petals of the irises now were a dim purple, the edges turning a faded brown. A clear milky white line was visible at the top of the vase, a sign of how far the water inside that vase had actually diminished for it was now a few centimeters from the base. Momiji frowned at this, finding it entirely sad in his own way. He was someone who observed things from afar, and often saw things through a different perspective.

Forgetting the animal he had been trying so hard to conceal, he knelt before the small table, reaching out a small hand to touch the dying flowers. As he did so, a soft breeze shifted in through the small opening in the glass window, causing the limp leaves and petals to begin struggling with their will to remain attached to what they were accustomed to. The breeze died and slowly but surely everything feel back into place just as it was. Except in this case, the flowers were only blown closer together.

Momiji smiled, resting his head on the table and gazing softly with bright blue eyes at the wilted flowers.

* * *

"Haa-chan! What do you mean I have been infected!" Ayame gasped, jumping up off chair he had been sitting on in Hatori's clinic, "That will not do! I suggest you change your diagnosis at once!" 

"Ayame, the…" Hatori trailed off, forgetting what it was that had bit Ayame to begin with between all the 'forthwith' and 'simply wonderful' filled responses. He turned to Shigure, "What was it again, a raccoon?"

Shigure nodded in response, causing Hatori to begin rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. How did he ever manage to become such a normal person when he was growing up around these two his entire childhood?

"You see, what happened was--" Shigure began, but was quickly cut off by Hatori holding up his hand to signal a stop.

"Please, that's all I need to know." He had decided to save himself the trouble of having to listen to anything else. He knew it would be something idiotic anyway--he knew Shigure and Ayame well enough to know he was right. Which was only more depressing when he thought about it.

He spoke up again, getting back on topic, "Ayame, the animal broke the skin, there's honestly no way to know whether or not it was carrying any diseases unless you happen to have it with you. And from what I've gathered, neither of you do. So I'm recommending you to the hospital in town for treatment."

"Oh! But we have Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo fetching the thing as we speak!" Ayame added cheerfully, seemingly forgetting the bite he had suffered.

"You're kidding, aren't you? Shigure, you didn't leave them all to catch that thing did you?" Hatori asked, his eyes widening.

"Why yes, we did!" he replied with a grin, "We figured it would save time that way! And I can't be wasting my novelist's salary on exterminators!"

"There was this faint glimmer of hope that both of you weren't completely insane that I had," Shigure began, massaging his temples as he felt a headache coming on, "But now, its gone. Completely gone."

"Do tell us where you have come to this conclusion forthwith, Haa-chan!"

"Oh no! Tori-san is upset with us, Aaya!" Shigure mocked sadness.

"I thought it was obvious…"

"What?"

"Well, this raccoon supposedly bit Ayame and in all likelihood could be rabid. So you decide to leave a bunch of high school students in your home--unattended nonetheless--to catch this thing."

"Oh, you do seem to be right," Shigure agreed, laughing a bit to himself, "But I think its too late to worry about it now! If any of them break my house I'll just have to punish them by taking the money out of their account."

"That wasn't quite what I was getting at."

* * *

Author's Note: DONE! MUAHAHA! What'd ya think? 

And erm…question. I'm a little ahead with the manga now (on chapter 67) and I was wondering if any of you minded spoilers in this fic? Or do you mind stuff from beyond that too?

OH! And I must ask. Does anyone else think Haru is a mini-Gackt (a Japanese musician)? Really…I do. I was watching Hey!Hey!Hey! (a Japanese music program) and not paying too much attention as to who was on. I glanced at the screen and went, "Hey…he would make a good Haru cosplayer…" Five minutes later or so I realized it was Gackt and fangirled because its rare to see him on TV in the US. But still…he looks like Haru…or Haru looks like him. I wonder if Takaya-san is a Gackt fan? (I've seen Gackt wearing a bracelet like Kyo's. Maybe she got it from him?)

Please review…especially after I put my heart and soul into that author's note! If you don't I'll be heartbroken. (That and I really like hearing what you have to say )

EDIT: Oh, someone JUST mentioned Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. And I'm a huuuuge Kingdom Hearts fan. I hadn't played the game when I started writing this, but the title got me thinking about memories being a chain that you could link and unlink. Which is where what Tohru said in chapter one came in. I got a GBA a few weeks after writing this first chapter, just so I could play the game, and turns out Namine says something exactly like it oO I was proud of myself for getting something like that from a title. :shrug:


End file.
